


Leaving something to imagination

by SlytherinSpaceCat



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't Judge Me, M/M, Questionable costumes, especially wenjun, halloween party, someone save these boys, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSpaceCat/pseuds/SlytherinSpaceCat
Summary: One Halloween party. Lots of questionable costumes. Xukun stupidly lets Zhengting pick out his costume. And oh, he also has a big crush on one Wang Ziyi. This night is gonna be great...





	Leaving something to imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Or something, we don't really do Halloween in Sweden, so I'm just winging it here. But I did see this as a perfect opportunity to write some questionable costumes and fun times (or just suffering if you ask Xukun and Wenjun). 
> 
> This fic is honestly a mess and don't even get me started on the costumes. At least I can blame some of them of Strawberry (it might just be one (guess which one)).
> 
> Have fun

 

 

 

"Ting, no," Xukun said for at least the tenth time that night.

"Ting, yes," Zhu Zhengting – best friend and current pain in the ass – insisted once again. "I'm not letting you kill my vibe, Cai Xukun."

"But that costume leaves _nothing_ to imagination," Xukun complained, doing his best not to look anywhere close to Zhengting's private parts. Which was hard when the pain in the ass made another twirl to show off his black skin-tight Catwoman suit.

"I look amazing, so who cares?"

"I care! Let me have some innocence left," Xukun whined.

"You can pretend, but we both know that you have nothing of this so-called innocence," Zhengting said, stopping in front of Xukun, putting his hands on his hips. Xukun pouted.

"If you go to the party in that Wenjun's gonna have a seizure. Do you want to spend the night in the ER?"

"Nah, I have faith in Wenjun, he's got a strong heart."

"The poor guy literally fainted the time you showed up in a see-through shirt. He's the definition of weak-hearted," Xukun deadpanned. Zhengting waved his hand dismissingly. "Just ask him out already and end his misery."

"I want him to ask me out," Zhengting said, moving to admire himself in the full-body mirror he had in his bedroom.

"That's never gonna happen," Xukun said, not looking at Zhengting's ass when he moved to see how it looked it the mirror.

"Have some faith. He won't be able to resist me when he sees me in this," Zhengting firmly said. Xukun didn't get a chance to once again tell his friend that Wenjun wouldn't be able to ask him out if he was dead before Zhengting continued. "And please, let me help you with our costume. I can't let you go out like that."

"There's nothing wrong with my costume, thank you very much," Xukun huffed, pulling at the hem of his shirt.

"No, not if you want to be boring and mediocre." Zhengting rolled his eyes way over the top. "But if you want to woo Wang Ziyi you need to step up your game, _bro_."

Xukun groaned and flipped down on Zhengting's bed. "I do not want to woo Wang Ziyi. We're just friends. Casual friends."

"You keep saying that and we both know that's the biggest lie," Zhengting said and pointed at him. "Stop lying to me, Cai Xukun, and let me help you."

Xukun closed his eyes and immediately saw Ziyi's gentle smile in front of him, and together with his broad shoulders, sharp jawline and kind words, he was the sole thing that kept Xukun awake at night. The last thing he'd said to Xukun after their lecture earlier that day was: "I'll see you tonight, Kunkun." And made Xukun's stupid heart miss a beat.

"Fine," Xukun gave in to Zhengting, who made a victorious gesture. "But I'm not wearing anything skin-tight!"

 

-

 

Lesson learned – never trust Zhu Zhengting and his sense of modesty. The costume was far from skin-tight, but it did show more skin than not. Xukun tried to ignore the number of looks he got when they arrived at the party – fashionably late as Zhengting called it. Xukun just called it late. Zhou Rui had called him three times wondering where the hell they were. And now they'd arrived, Xukun in a toga that was way too short, and Zhengting in his Catwoman suit that looked like it was painted on.

"Interesting costume," Zhou Rui greeted and gave Xukun's costume a one over when they found the older in the kitchen mixing drinks. The older boy had fairy wings on his back and so much sparkly make-up that it looked like he put his head in a bucket of glitter.

"I stupidly let Zhengting pick my costume," Xukun grumbled and took the drink Zhou Rui offered him. He was going to need it.

"You look great. My best work so far. Second to myself only," Zhengting said and patted him on the head.

"How the hell did you even managed to get in _that_?" Zhou Rui wondered, pointing at Zhengting's costume.

"You literally don't want to know. But I can tell you it was not a pretty sight. Totally worth it though, I look fabulous."

"Wenjun's gonna have a seizure," Zhou Rui pointed out.

"That's what I said," Xukun said, taking a sip of his drink. It tasted awful. Remind him to never drink anything Zhou Rui prepared again.

"Couldn't you've worn something less… revealing?" Zhou Rui pleaded. Zhengting huffed like the notion was ridiculous.

"I tried to stop him," Xukun said, and then immediately shrunk down when Zhou Rui turned his gaze at him.

"You're not much better, Kun. The only reason you're getting a pass is that I can't see your dick. But I would advise you not to dance too much tonight, there are kids present."

"Oh, Haohao's here?" Zhengting shone up, and before Xukun got a chance to defend himself – since this costume also was Zhengting's fault and not his – they got company in the kitchen.

"Who's showing his dick this fine evening?" Ding Zeren asked, walking in with Bi Wenjun in tow. Zeren was dressed as a farmer, Xukun guessed, and Wenjun was… some sort of plant? What the.

Xukun and Zhou Rui just quietly pointed at Zhengting who struck a pose, looking absolutely lethal. Wenjun immediately turned beet red.

"Um, no," the tall boy said, turning on his heel and quickly walking out again. The four other stared after him.

"Hey, you scared of the second half of my costume," Zeren complained, at the same time as Xukun and Zhou Rui said: "Told you so."

"You guys are so mean," Zhengting pouted. "I'm gonna go after Wenjun."

"Don't," Zhou Rui said, grabbing Zhengting's arm. "Give him a moment to collect himself. You don't have to be head over heels in love with you to get flustered by that costume so he might need some time to adjust."

"Fine," Zhengting grumbled, and Xukun almost pitied him. Almost.

"What are you guys even supposed to be?" Xukun asked Zeren, who was sniffing at the drink Zhou Rui put in his hands.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zeren asked and made a twirl, big grin on his face.

"No?"

"Yeah, I guess it's more obvious when Wenjun's here and I can pretend to climb him."

"What?"

"We're Jack and the Bean-stalk of course!" Zeren beamed, looking proud. Xukun guessed he could see it now that Zeren pointed it out.

"You dressed Wenjun as a bean-stalk?" Zhengting gaped unbelievingly. "That man has the looks of an angel, he could walk fashion shows, and you dressed him up like a fucking bean-stalk?" He looked like he wanted to strangle Zeren on the spot.

"Yeah," Zeren said, either not caring or not noticing the death glares Zhenting was sending his way. "He didn't know what to dress up as, and you know, I always think ‘bean-stalk' when I see him, so this seemed like the obvious choice."

"Just because you're short," Zhou Rui teased. Zeren smacked him on the arm.

"You're just as short, Rui-ge."

Xukun wondered if someone would notice if he slowly backed out from the kitchen and went home before more people saw him in this costume. Preferably before Ziyi saw him. He could just say that he was feeling sick and Ziyi would never question him. But before he could even take one step back they were interrupted again.

"Why's Wenjun hyperventilating on the balcony?" Huang Xinchun asked, piggybacking Lu Dinghao into the kitchen. The pair was wearing matching Minion costumes. Dinghao screeched when he saw Zhengting and Xukun, quickly covering Xinchun's eyes.

"Have you heard of decency?!"

"Lu Dinghao, you have no right to speak. Remember that I once walked in on you and Xinchun, and that's a sight I've been trying to forget," Zhengting shot back. Xukun shuddered. Dinghao had enough sense to at least look ashamed. Under his hands, Xinchun's face was burning red.

"At least now we know why Wenjun's having a mental breakdown," Dinghao said, trying to change the subject. "Someone should probably go check on him."

"I can go…" Xinchun started gently, but Zhengting interrupted him.

"I'll go!"

"No!" Xukun and Zhou Rui said simultaneously. Zeren tried to grab Zhengting, but he managed to slip away.

"I'll go, bye!"

The five other looked after him. Xukun slowly raised his glass. "For Wenjun. Save his poor soul from Zhengting and his lack of modesty," he said. Dinghao slipped of Xinchun's back and they all raised their glasses in a quiet salute to Wenjun.  

"Who died?" Yanchen asked as he joins their circle out of nowhere, wearing some sort of historical costume, complete with a long wig. He looked like a prince. Zeren immediately lit up.

"Wenjun," Dinghao said gravely.

"Ah, so that was Zhengting in a super tight Catwoman suit I saw dashing by," Yanchen said, with an understanding face. "Poor Wenjun."  

"Not that Xukun is much better," Dinghao somehow felt the need to point out.

"Have I mentioned that this costume also is Zhengting's fault?" Xukun tried to protect himself.

Yanchen ginned. "Wait until Ziyi sees you. And wait until you see Ziyi. He almost shows as much naked chest as you do. And he's been asking after you."

"He was the reason I called you so many times, he was driving me crazy with his constant questions about your whereabouts," Zhou Rui supplied. Xukun almost choked on his drink, which he stupidly had tried to drown, forgetting that is was basically undrinkable. Xinchun kindly clapped his back as he coughed.

"Oh, there he is now. Hey, Ziyi, over here bro!" Yanchen suddenly called. Xukun immediately turned around and fled. He was not ready to face Ziyi. Not while he was still red in his face from coughing his lungs up and embarrassed beyond reason.

"Coward!" Zhou Rui yelled after him. Xukun decided to not care. He zig-zagged through the crowd, realizing this apartment was way to small for the number of people there. But he guessed that could also help him hide from his embarrassing friends and Ziyi.

"Oh, sorry," he said when he accidentally bumped into a girl with short hair, wearing a sexy Pikachu dress. And then nearly choked when she turned around and he found himself stared down by no other than Zhu Xingjie. In a sexy Pikachu dress. Was he hallucinating?

"Ah, Xukun," Xingjie said when he realized who it was, looking a bit embarrassed. Which was weird in itself, Xingjie was never embarrassed. But Xukun guessed he would be too if he was wearing a sexy Pikachu dress. Complete with ears and tail.

"Um… nice costume?" Xukun tried, unsure what the proper response to seeing one of the cool kids in a sexy Pikachu dress was.

"Thanks," Xingjie deadpanned. "You too."

Now Xukun felt equally embarrassed, having for a moment forgotten about the fact that he was showing more naked skin than not. "Thanks."

"Yo, Xukun!" Xiao Gui suddenly yelled just next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders, ending the awkward tension between him and Xingjie. "Nice of you to finally show up. And nice costume."

"I solely blame Zhengting for us being late," Xukun said. "And for the costume."

"Fair," Xiao Gui nodded before he grinned. "What do you think of my choice of costume for Huba?"

Xiao Gui was the only one who got away with calling Xingjie for Huba. Huang Minghao had tried once but instantly regretted it afterward. Xukun hadn't been there, but from what he'd heard no one had dare called Xingjie anything other than Xingjie after that. Well, except for Xiao Gui.

"It's nice?" Xukun said, just a tiny bit afraid of Xingjie. That man had a scary glare. 

"It's atrocious," Xingjie said with a glare at Xiao Gui, which the younger ignored.

"He lost a bet," Xiao Gui explained, and suddenly everything made so much more sense. Xukun also realized that Xiao Gui was dressed as a Pokemon trainer.

"Do I want to know what the bet was about?" Xukun asked.

"No," Xingjie said immediately. Xiao Gui just grinned. Xukun decided that he didn't want to know. Xiao Gui grinning like that was never a good sign, and Xingjie looked like he was going to take that secret with him to the grave.

Both Xiao Gui and Xingjie's expressions suddenly changed, looking smug and knowing for some reason. But before Xukun could ask what that was about someone tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around he found himself face to face with no one else than Wang Ziyi.

_Fuck._

Ziyi looked hot. No, hot was an understatement. He looked fucking perfect, in a pirate costume that looked like it was made for him. Black pants, a loose black shirt that was unbuttoned all the way down his chest, showing off smooth skin, and a black coat with silver embroidery that fitted perfectly over his broad shoulders. His hair was braided, and he had dark make-up around his eyes, making him look dark, mysterious and fucking lethal.

Xukun barely managed to stop himself from letting out a whimper. He wondered if he could join Wenjun on the balcony and if anyone was going to raise their glasses for his poor soul. Because this might be the end of Cai Xukun.

"Hi, Kunkun," Ziyi smiled, eyes crinkling. And damn, Xukun was so far gone. "I like your costume. It fits you perfectly. Zhengting made a good choice dressing you like Apollo."

"You talked to Ting?" was the only thing Xukun managed to say. Acknowledging the fact that Ziyi just complimented him was out of the question.

"Yeah, I met him in the kitchen. His choice of costume is… interesting," Ziyi snorted.

"Was he with Wenjun?" Xukun couldn't help but ask. He doubted Zhengting would leave Wenjun alone for the rest of the night.

"Yeah, Zhengting was dragging him along. Wenjun looked kind of dazed," Ziyi said, stepping a bit closer when someone passed behind him. Xukun gulped at the sudden closeness.

"Y-yeah, I can imagine," Xukun stammered. _Real smooth there_ , he thought, _you're doing a great job not being awkward and obvious._

"This is really nice," Ziyi said, lowering his voice, gently reaching out to touch the hem of the toga that went over Xukun's chest. His knuckles traced along Xukun's skin as he moved the fabric between his fingers.

Xukun tried to act cool and not like his heart was making its way up his throat. He was probably failing miserably. There was no way Ziyi didn't feel his heart beating like crazy under his knuckles.

"Sorry," Ziyi said with an apologetic smile and let go of the loose fabric, removing his hand. "You look great."

"You too. Really great," Xukun blurted, and immediately wanted to hit himself. _Please try to chill._

"Thanks," Ziyi smiled, not at all seeming bothered by Xukun's awkwardness. "Ruibin's doing an internship at a theatre at the moment, so he has access to their costume wardrobe. He got me this for tonight."

Ruibin deserved some kind of thank-you-gift for blessing the world with Ziyi in that costume, Xukun thought.

"Uhu, that's cool. Cool, bro," he said out loud. The award for most awkward human being ever goes to Cai Xukun.

"Can I borrow you for a second, Xukun?" Zhou Rui said suddenly next to him.

"Yes!" he said both too quickly and too loudly. "I mean, yes, of course, that's cool."

 Zhou Rui looked like he was about a second away from facepalming. "Sorry, Ziyi," he said and started to pull Xukun away.

"No problem, bro," Ziyi smiled, like the angel he was. "Talk to you later, Kunkun."

"Mhm, yeah, absolutely, cool, talk to you later. Bro," Xukun nodded and gave a little wave. Which he instantly regretted, because what the hell was he doing?

"If you say cool one more time I swear to god," Zhou Rui said as he dragged Xukun to the kitchen. "I had to stop you before you embarrassed yourself more than you already have."

"Thank you, Rui-ge," Xukun said honestly and slumped against the kitchen counter when Zhou Rui let go of him. "You're truly an angel."

"I am," Zhou Rui agreed and handed him another drink. Xukun gave it a suspicious sniff before he carefully tried it. It was awful. He spluttered as Zhou Rui continued. "You – on the other hand – are a mess."

"Yeah, thanks, I already know that."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Zhou Rui continued, motioning Xukun to drink some more, either unaware that his drink was basically undrinkable, or just not caring. Xukun guessed it was the later since the older generally gave zero fucks about anything. 

"Drink myself stupid and hope that I forget this whole night?"

Zhou Rui gave him a glare. "No. Mostly because I'm not cleaning up after you, and you always end up dancing on table tops when you're drunk, and you're not allowed to do that in that costume. As I said, there are kids present."

"I haven't even seen Haohao yet. But I'm pretty sure I saw Ling Chao with his hands under Mu Ziyang's shirt earlier so I would say he's a lost cause already," Xukun pointed out. Zhou Rui gave him a glare.

"You're not drinking yourself stupid," the older said sternly.

"Then why do you keep handing me drinks? Undrinkable ones, I need to point out."

Zhou Rui acted like he didn't hear him. "I'll keep Ziyi away from you for a while, so you'll have some time to get yourself together. Meanwhile, go see if you can save Wenjun from Zhengting before the poor guy actually has a seizure."

"Fine," Xukun said and left the cup with the undrinkable – he wouldn't call it a drink but – drink on the counter, moving to find Zhengting and Wenjun. That shouldn't be too hard since Wenjun was at least a head taller than anyone else except for Ziyang and Bu Fan – and he hadn't seen Bu Fan yet.

Of course, he found them on the makeshift dancefloor. He was pretty sure it hadn't been a dancefloor there just a while ago when he passed, and it wouldn't surprise him if Zhengting was the one who actually started it. The couple in question was in the middle, Zhengting dancing against Wenjun and the taller looking both terrified and like he couldn't believe his luck. It was quite painful to watch.

Now the question was how to distract Zhengting enough to drag Wenjun away for a while. It would not be easy. A Zhengting with a goal in his mind was like an avalanche, there was no stopping him.

Unless… you put something adorable that needed his help in front of him.

"Hey, Quanzhe, could you help me with something?" Xukun said and railed in the younger man. Quanzhe was fittingly enough dressed like a hamster, with a big pink bow on his head. Xukun guessed he decided to go with the nickname the other guys come up with for him. And it made him look even more adorable and more perfect for Xukun's plan.

"Um, sure, what do you need help with?" Quanzhe said, a little uncertainly.

"We need to give Wenjun some space to breathe from Zhengting, no one deserves to be exposed to Zhengting in that costume for a prolonged time," Xukun said and pointed at Zhengting who now was moving his hips against Wenjun, who looked like his soul had left him.

"… I see your point," Quanzhe said, cheeks a bit pink.

"Good, I hoped you would say so. Now, give me your phone." Xukun held out his hand.

"What, why do you need my phone for?"

"No time to explain. Come on, time is spare, we need to save Wenjun."

Quanzhe gave him a suspicious look before he cast a glance at the dancing couple – even if it was just Zhengting dancing, Wenjun seemed to be frozen – and quickly handed his phone over.

"Thank you," Xukun said and caught a passing Huang Minghao dressed like Superman. "Please hide this." He put Quanzhe's phone in Minghao's hand. The boy looked confused for a moment before he lit up in a devilish grin.

"Sure thing," he grinned and dashed off.

"Wait!" Quanzhe called, but Minghao ignored him. "If my phone is lost forever I'm blaming you, Cai Xukun," he said sourly to Xukun who just patted him on the shoulder.

"No worries," he said heartily. "Now go over to Zhenting and say that you can't find your phone. And make sure to pout cutely, Zhenting is weak for cute pouts."

"You are the devil," Quanzhe said, pouting.

"That's a perfect pout, keep that up. And I would say that I'm a saint, saving the world from Zhengting."

"By putting me in front of him instead. I'm just an innocent kid. What have I done to deserve this?" Quanzhe continued to mutter as Xukun steered him towards Zhengting and Wenjun.

"You're a true hero," Xukun told him before he left the younger timidly pulling Zhengting's arm.   

"Zhengting-ge, I can't find my phone, can you help me?" Quanzhe said, looking like he was about to cry, the embodiment of a cute little creature in need – Zhengting's true and only weakness. Xukun was definitely going to talk to Quanzhe about taking up acting as a career.

"Oh no, baby, where have you put your phone?" Zhengting immediately said, turning towards Quanzhe, placing his hands on the younger's cheeks. At that moment Xukun grabbed Wenjun and pulled him away.

Success, Zhengting was so busy comforting a now crying Quanzhe – seriously, give that boy an award – to notice that Wenjun disappeared.

"What?" Wenjun said, confused, as Xukun pulled him into the kitchen.

"I'm giving you some space to breathe," Xukun said simply. Wenjun visibly deflated.

"Oh my god, thank you, Xukun," Wenjun said, looking like he was about to cry, clasping Xukun's hands. "I didn't know what to do. He was suddenly so close. And in that costume. Oh my god. Have you seen him? Like, you shouldn't be allowed to look like that."

"I tried to stop him. But you know how Zhengting gets, when he's made up his mind, there's no stopping him," Xukun said, and gently pulled his hands away, so he could get Wenjun a glass of water.

"He's so beautiful," Wenjun sighed. "And here I am, dressed as a bean-stalk. I'm gonna kill Ding Zeren for talking me into this. This is so embarrassing."

"You are a very handsome bean-stalk," Xukun reassured him. "And Ding Zeren can probably wrap anyone he wants around his little finger, I wouldn't take it so hard."

"Thanks, Xukun," Wenjun said, with a soft smile, and Xukun decided that Wenjun was definitely too good for Zhengting.

 

-

 

The search for Quanzhe's phone got a bit bigger than Xukun had meant it to be. Apparently, Minghao had been a bit too good in hiding it, and soon it was a bunch of people helping in the search.  Even Ziyi was helping as the selfless person he was.

Xukun had taken up hiding on the balcony with Wenjun and Zhou Rui – who had no interest in helping to find Quanzhe's phone.

"Remind me to never ask you to distract someone again," Zhou Rui deadpanned after Lou Zheng for the third time in 20 minutes had opened the balcony door to ask them if they have seen Quanzhe's phone.

"It worked, didn't it?" Xukun pointed out.

"Maybe I should go help them?" Wenjun said, also not for the first time.

"No," Xukun and Zhou Rui said simultaneously.

"The only way you could make it quicker for them if you manage to convince Minghao to tell where he hid it, but I'm guessing you won't have much luck with that, since he seems a bit occupied at the moment," Zhou Rui added, pointing inside where Superman was busy making out with Batman on the sofa.

"That looks like something straight out of a fanfiction," Xukun commented as Batman pulled Superman into his lap.

"Minghao and Chengcheng have no shame and should probably be glad that Zhengting is occupied with other things," Wenjun added, giving a distasteful face.

"Don't act like you don't want to do exactly the same to Zhengting, Wenjun, you big hypocrite," Zhou Rui said and hit him on the arm.

"Why are all my friends so gay?" Xukun wondered.

"I'm actually bi, thank you very much," Zhou Rui said and hit him as well. "And you also have no right to speak with your enormous crush on one Wang Ziyi."

"Not so loud," Xukun hushed him.

"You do have a point though, is anyone at this party straight?" Wenjun wondered and turned around to look into the room. "Zhu Xingjie maybe?"

"Nah, I'm about 99% sure that he's doing Xiao Gui," Zhou Rui said casually, making both Xukun and Wenjun stare at him with open mouths. "I mean, that Pikachu dress screams kinky and considering Xiao Gui picked it out, I'm just putting two and two together. Also, have you noticed how Xiao Gui _casually_ puts an arm around Xingjie every time someone looks at him a bit too long?"

"Point taken," Xukun said, having to re-evaluate his view of Xingjie and Xiao Gui. "I guess nobody's straight then."

"We finally fucking found it!" Zhengting suddenly announced, slamming the door to the balcony open. The three of them jumped.

"Where was it?" Wenjun asked carefully as Zhengting made his way over to him.

"In a sock drawer," Zhengting said, slumping against Wenjun's side. "I have no idea how Quanzhe managed to drop it there."

"Mhm," Wenjun hummed, gingerly putting an arm around Zhengting. "But nice of you to help him."

"I am very nice," Zhengting agreed and nuzzled closer to Wenjun, who flushed red. "Do you wanna dance with me?" He sounded a lot soberer and more careful than he had earlier that evening like he'd realized that he needed to be a bit gentler.

"I'd love to," Wenjun smiled. Zhengting smiled back and took Wenjun's hand, pulling him inside with him.

"So that was surprisingly sweet," Zhou Rui commented. Xukun hummed in agreement. Behind them, the door opened again and Xukun didn't need to look up to know that it was Ziyi when Zhou Rui demeanor changed next to him. Zhou Rui gave him a final pat on the arm before he left with a quiet "You can do this."

"Hi," Ziyi said, leaning against the railing next to Xukun.

"Hi," Xukun answered. Then they stood there in silence. Xukun was hyperaware of Ziyi's presence next to him, their arms brushing with each breath. It made him shudder. Suddenly Ziyi shifted next to him and he felt the weight of a warm coat over his shoulders. He looked surprised up to Ziyi who just shrugged.

"You looked cold," he said simply as he leaned back on the railing.

"Thank you," Xukun said, feeling himself blush. "Aren't you cold now though?"

"No, it's okay. I feel… warm," Ziyi finished a bit awkwardly, and if Xukun wasn't mistaken, it looked like the other also might be blushing. It was adorable. "Besides, I'm wearing a lot more clothes than you."

That comment made Xukun blush even more, having momentarily forgotten that he was wearing basically nothing. "Um, yeah," he laughed awkwardly.

"No, I didn't- I mean, I didn't mean to shame you. You can wear whatever you want. You look great in everything. Obviously. Like that sweater that is way too big for you and makes you look-" Ziyi interrupted himself, now definitely blushing, as Xukun stared at him with big eyes.

"Um," was all Xukun managed to say. Ziyi was fidgeting in front of him. He'd never seen Ziyi like this before. He was always so cool and collected, while Xukun was an awkward mess.

"So…" Ziyi said slowly, taking a deep breath. He huffed out a laugh and closed his eyes, before he opened them with a new determination, locking Xukun with his gaze. "So how obvious is it that I have a crush on you?"

Xukun stared at him with open mouth, unable to form words, as Ziyi's confession echoed in his ears. Had he heard that right? Ziyi had a crush on _him_?

"Um, Kun?" Ziyi said carefully when Xukun continued to say nothing. "Are you okay?"

"No?"

"Oh," Ziyi's face fell. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I hope we still can be friends..."

"No!" Xukun quickly yelled, making Ziyi jump. "I mean!" He interrupted himself, looking for the right words. Ziyi was looking confused, and Xukun didn't blame him. "Can I get a minute to freak out, then get back to you?"

"Um, sure?" Ziyi looked even more confused, but Xukun turned his back to him and crouched down, putting his face in his hands.

"Oh my god," he breathed out, face burning and heart trying to jump straight out of his chest.

"Um, Xukun, are you alright? Should I get someone? Maybe Zhou Rui?" Ziyi said worried somewhere over him.

"No, no. I'm fucking fantastic," Xukun said and stood up, making a turn so he was face to face to Ziyi, who slightly jumped again. "I like you. Too. Like, I have a crush on you too. I thought I was the one being obvious."

Ziyi looked at him for a second before he smiled widely. "God, you scared me."

"I'm sorry," Xukun said, blindly reaching out for Ziyi's hands. Ziyi's hands found his and squeezed them tight. "I wasn't prepared."

"Sorry," Ziyi said, trying to look serious, but he seemed to be unable to keep the smile off his face. "But are you seriously telling me that we liked each other – for how long?"

"We are two idiots. Zhengting's never gonna let me hear the end of this," Xukun sighed and leaned forward so he could rest his forehead against Ziyi's shoulder. Ziyi let go of Xukun's hands so he could wrap his arms around the younger instead.

"Tell me again," Ziyi mumbled against Xukun's hair. "Tell me you like me just as much that I like you."

"I probably like you more," Xukun huffed, pulling Ziyi closer. "If you ever ask Zhengting about this I want you to know that everything he says is a lie and that he's been pining over Wenjun longer than reasonable as well."

Ziyi laughed. "Noted," he said and Xukun could hear the smile on his lips. "But just for your information, I like you so much you have no idea."

"I knew you were a big sap," Xukun teased, lifting his head so he could look at Ziyi.

"And I knew you were a tease," Ziyi shot back, voice low, as he moved a hand to Xukun's bare thigh. The light touch sent a spark through Xukun and he immediately got goosebumps.

"I would not have worn this if it been up to me," Xukun tried to defend himself, but his voice came out kind of choked. Ziyi started to draw small circles with his fingers against Xukun's thigh.

"I know. I'm just teasing you," Ziyi said with a small smile, without removing his hand. "I should really thank Zhengting for this though."

"And I should thank Ruibin," Xukun said, slowly lifting a hand to trace it down Ziyi's bare chest. Ziyi closed his eyes and hummed.

"Can I kiss you?" Ziyi asked and opened his eyes again.

"Please," Xukun breathed out before he leaned forward to close the distance between them. Ziyi's lips were hot against his and it felt like he was melting. Ziyi wrapped both his arms around Xukun again and pulled him as close as possible. Xukun hummed, satisfied. The kiss was messy and full of months of want and desire. Xukun felt both like he was drowning and breathing for the first time.

They eventually had to break apart to breathe. Ziyi was slightly panting, eyes hooded, as he looked down on Xukun, who couldn't suppress a shudder. It should not be legal to look like that.

"Finally," Ziyi smiled, gently trailing his hand through Xukun's hair.

"Yes, fucking finally!"

Both Xukun and Ziyi jumped, turning around to see Zhengting standing in the door, looking both proud and smug – a combination only Zhengting could pull off.

"Ting, what the hell!" Xukun exclaimed. "Stop being a creep."

"I just wanted to make sure that you got your boy," Zhengting said, not at all bothered by the glares Xukun sent his way. "I'm very happy for you, Kun." He turned to Ziyi. "Take good care of him, he's a bit of a mess, but a loveable one. And if you hurt him I will break your neck." He smiled like an angel, and not as he'd just given Ziyi a death threat.

Ziyi looked like he didn't know if it was a joke or not. Xukun could tell him that it wasn't. Zhengting meant it one hundred percent. He was very scary when he was angry and a lot stronger than he looked.

"Um, I would never hurt him," Ziyi said honestly, taking Xukun's hand and making his heart melt.

"Good," Zhengting beamed. "Now have fun kids, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That's terrible advice since you have no shame," Xukun deadpanned. Zhengting just winked.

"I know. Make me proud, Kun."

"What the hell," Xukun said, looking around for something he could throw at his so-called best friend. Unfortunately, he found nothing. "Go snog Wenjun or something."

"I will!" Zhengting said with a last bright smile before he bounced back inside and straight into the arms of Wenjun, who looked a bit startled but quickly melted when Zhengting said something to him. Wenjun leaned down so he could press his lips to Zhengting's and Xukun was mildly impressed that the tall boy managed to do that without fainting.

"Well then," Xukun said, turning back to Ziyi, who was looking amused.

"You know that Zhengting meant every word," Xukun told him, "Even the part of breaking your neck if you ever hurt me." Ziyi face fell and Xukun couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Well, I don't have any plans hurting you ever, so I guess I'm safe," Ziyi said, pulling Xukun closer again.

"Sap," Xukun said fondly.

"Go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to."

Then they were kissing again and Xukun was happy that he hadn't left the party, otherwise, he would've missed all this. And he wouldn't change Ziyi for all the decent clothes in the world.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honorable mentions of costumes that didn't make it into the fic (unfortunately): Yue Yue as a sexy firefighter, Bu Fan as a sexy police, Zhangjun as the dog and chicken from that IP behind, and Jeffrey as a banana (thanks to Chellischotte for the ideas, I'm sorry I didn't managed to include them)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments makes me the happiest! This is my last update before nanowrimo starts at midnight. But fear not! Bc I'm actually writing an IP fanfic for this year's nano. So you'll have that to look forward to sometime in december (*whispers* pirate au fuck yeah, i'm so excited to write that, i have so many ideas) (and then I'm gonna finish Sleep in my arms, promise) 
> 
> If you wanna talk to me come find me on tumblr, either on @slytherinspacecat, or on my IP sidblog @linzhangjun
> 
> Love you guys, xoxo


End file.
